


Mutual Rescue

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [21]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lucky wonders if Maxie can still be there for him while also dating Matt.





	Mutual Rescue

_Where are you, Maxie?_  
  
Lucky was panicked, frantic in his search even as other officers reassured him every passenger on the bus would “eventually be found.”   
  
He couldn’t afford to take a chance when it came to her, the only woman he believed understood him without explanation or excuse.Her immune system was weak to harsh environments usually confronting her.   
  
When he found Matt, he wondered if his chance had and gone as she was nowhere near him.  
  
“Lucky?”  
  
One soft, choked call of his name and all was right with the world again, blue eyes set upon icy blue.


End file.
